


蜀锦

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡
Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779253
Kudos: 1





	蜀锦

“这是你父亲千里加急送来的。”

摆在司马师面前的是一个做工精美的衣盒，里面整整齐齐码着几个霜色的头巾，下面还叠放了一件月白的长袍。

“回陛下，这些都是女人的衣服。”

司马师有点吃不准皇帝的意思。他扭头瞧着曹叡，那位却自顾自地抿嘴笑，并不接话，无奈，他又重新低头“研究”那几件衣袍。

霜色的头巾用料简单，花纹也不繁复，就像普通妇女头上围戴的那种。长袍就不一样，那是用锦制成的，布料上飞云图案流畅华美，像真正的云彩浮动环绕在衣服四周，长袍袖子末端还用精致的刺绣绣上孔雀尾羽的花纹。

“这是蜀锦。”

“噢？卿知道蜀锦？”

曹叡以为司马家大公子不会去关注这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事——毕竟这是女人该操心的。司马师放下手中的衣袍，恭恭敬敬地对曹叡鞠躬行礼：“近日有商人从蜀国以千金的价格买下一匹蜀锦带到洛阳贩卖，没几日价格已被抬到一尺锦卖千金。不说头巾，光这件成衣，若是按照当前市面上的价格来看，约万金都不止。敢问陛下，父亲是从何处购得这件袍子？”

曹叡盯着司马师的脸。他们之前过几次面，每次司马师都能带给他新感受，这让见惯千篇一律的皇帝很是受用。

“这些头巾和长袍，是蜀国诸葛丞相送给你父亲的。”

不出曹叡意料，司马师淡然的表情裂开一道口子：诧异，还有一丝愤怒。

“诸葛亮竟如此无礼——”

“是司马爱卿坚持不出战，诸葛匹夫打算用激将法激他，却没想到你父亲根本没上当，反而为了平息那些将军们的不满，将衣盒送到朕这里，还顺带送来一个请战表——”

“臣明白。”

司马师打断皇帝的话——再往下就不是一个无官无职的贵族公子该听的了。

“你总是与朕这样生分。”

少顷，曹叡悠悠叹口气。他走下丹陛，轻轻抓住司马师的手，将自己送了上去。宫人们在司马师踏入殿中时就被遣散，现下只剩他们二人。八月底的阳光已不算毒辣，透过窗子暖暖地照进来，在地上映出两人相叠的影子。待一吻毕，两人均已呼吸不畅，曹叡的头发散下来，几乎要垂到脚跟。他仰着脸靠在司马师怀里，显得愈发乖巧温顺，越过情人肩头，那盒价值万金的衣袍映入曹叡眼帘。

“卿之前见过朕着女装的样子吗？”

“回陛下，臣见过一次。那次陛下穿的是德太后为皇后时所用的绛红色裙袍。”

“卿还想再见一次吗？”

司马师并不答话，捧起曹叡的头发亲吻着。这温柔的小动作明显取悦了高高在上的君王，曹叡轻笑着，推开殿门招呼宫人们为司马公子准备晚膳和卧榻。

“派人回去通知羊夫人，就说朕有事要与司马公子详谈。”

“诺。”

晚膳时，仆从们一个个眼观鼻鼻观心，根本不敢抬头去看司马师身旁的“女人”。

“好看吗？”

身着长袍，头戴巾帼的曹叡坐在司马师身边，低声询问道。皇帝身着女装，坐在臣子身边为其祝酒本不合礼法，但曹叡做起来却很自然，他们此时就像一对儿贵族夫妇同用晚膳。月白色长袍上的流云纹和袖口的孔雀翎刺绣在灯火的照耀熠熠生辉，美丽非常。巾帼单看毫不起眼，和长袍搭配在一起才显出它的独特：若一块小小头巾太过华丽，就会抢了那件长袍的风头，显得轻率浮躁。

“朕问你话呢，好看吗？”

“万金之衣，自然配得上陛下的万金之躯。”

“卿还真是能言善辩……”

两人越靠越近，最后司马师贴上了曹叡的嘴唇，轻轻吻着。仆从们放下帷幔，悄无声息地鱼贯而出。

“陛下既然如此喜爱这件锦袍，那么臣不为您脱下便是。”  
模模糊糊地，曹叡听到一声低喃，沾染上情欲的低沉嗓音诱惑十足，引得他哼哼着发出一个鼻音，根本没听清对方在说什么，等回过神来时才发现自己被抱回到嘉福殿的龙榻上，衣襟大开，四肢摊开，任人宰割。  
“替朕宽衣。”  
已经沦为“猎物”的曹叡对当前的处境毫不自知，懒懒地向司马师伸出手，期望体贴的情人能像以前那样为他脱掉衣裳。  
但这次司马师没有理他。  
他拉过曹叡双手，牢牢摁在头顶上方。  
“臣说了，陛下若真喜爱这衣服，臣就让您穿着这件衣服入眠 。”  
曹叡的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，甚至连耳朵尖都没能幸免。  
“放，放，放，放，放肆！朕，朕是皇帝，你！放肆！放开，朕！”  
司马师轻笑一声：对于这毫无威慑力的命令，他从来都没放在心上。  
再说，皇帝最后还是挺开心的。  
“臣不会放开陛下的，”处在高位的司马师俯下身，贴近曹叡的耳朵轻轻吐气，“臣这辈子都不会放开陛下。”  
还没等曹叡反应过来，对方就解下巾帼，迅速系在那对如白玉般的手腕，又耐心地低头解开衣裙上每一个系绳，神色认真得就像对待某个失而复得的珍宝。先是上衣，再是亵裤，接着解开巾帼，将除了长袍之外的所有衣服都脱下来扔在地上。  
“子，子元。”  
“嗯？陛下已许久没这样叫过臣了。”  
司马师假装没听出曹叡声音中的哀求，自顾自重新将巾帼系好。  
“子元。”  
这一声司马师不能再忽视，他低头看向曹叡。皇帝的脸依然红彤彤的，但明显恢复了平静。  
“子元，只有今晚，朕允许你这样胡闹。”  
“如此，臣多谢陛下隆恩。”  
司马师重新吻上那张嘴，但很快这个吻变了味——它不再是情人间的厮磨，更像是两支军队在争夺这场战争的主动权。曹叡咬上司马师的舌，又被对方缠着退回去，却不想正好“引狼入室”，许久后年长的一方最终屈服，他任由司马师从唇一直向下，脖颈、肩膀、胸膛、小腹，最终到了某个不可言说的地方。  
“卿还真是熟练。”  
即使落了下风，曹叡依旧喘息着吐出刻薄的字眼。  
“难道陛下您不喜欢吗？”  
手指沾些软膏，探入某个隐秘的位置，司马师的嘴唇又覆了上来，安抚着有些不安的君王。待到第二根手指进去后曹叡才明显放松下来，他舒服地伸展被缚住的臂膀，呻吟声渐渐从唇齿中溜出来，取悦着上面的人。  
“放开朕。”  
等司马师彻底进去后，曹叡哑着嗓子对他说。司马师解开已被揉得不成样子的巾帼，顺手扔在一边。得到解放的曹叡自然不肯轻易放过“罪魁祸首”，他搂住司马师的脖子，一用力就将对方摁在床上，再跨坐在司马师的身上，居高临下地盯着某个笑得一脸愉悦的人。  
适应一会儿后，曹叡缓缓动起来，身上的长袍随之滑下，露出大片大片雪白的皮肤。由于周围烛火未熄，灯光映在月白的锦袍上，在司马师看来曹叡就像穿着一身光晕，泛着光泽的绣着孔雀花纹的袖子就搭在司马师的肩膀上，藏在其中的手紧紧攥住他的肩膀。  
“你在看什么？”曹叡喘着粗气问他。  
“臣在看……您。陛下受累了，接下来就交给臣吧。”  
一个天旋地转，榻上的形式再次发生翻转。曹叡躺在床上，毫无顾忌地叫出声，最终在凶狠的冲击中两个人同时达到欢乐的顶峰。

\---------------------- 

“三年了吧。”

结束后，曹叡趴在床上，任司马师抚摸他的背，就像摸着一只猫。此刻曹叡冷不丁发问，司马师的手一停。

“回陛下，此时距浮华案发确已有三年。”

一时间无人再说话，殿外传来打更的声音。

“朕并非不想重新启用那些才子……”

“臣明白。臣只希望能陪在陛下身边就好。”

曹叡瞥了司马师一眼，缩进他的怀里。司马师吹灭床前的烛火，搂紧皇帝，闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

END

尾声

“陛下昨夜召你入宫所为何事？”

刚过门的羊徽瑜清晨看见丈夫回来，便赶忙上去询问。

“父亲从五丈原送来消息，陛下召我入宫，告诉我前线的事。一时说得晚了，陛下就留我在宫中休息。父亲在前线安好，蜀国多次挑衅，父亲均拒绝出兵，眼下陛下派颖乡侯辛君前去相助了。姑娘们呢？”

“姑娘们刚起床，过一会儿才能来问安。我先去告诉婆婆消息免得她挂心。”

司马师点点头，羊徽瑜转身就去婆婆张春华的屋子。司马师望着小妻子跑远，才从里衣中拿出一块霜色的巾帼，就着还未熄灭的油灯，烧掉了。

END


End file.
